1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective pad that may be worn on the arm to protect the elbow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many contact sports it is beneficial for the participant to wear pads or guards to protect certain areas of the body from injury. In certain sports, such as soccer, particularly for the goalie, it is oftentimes necessary for the players to fall or dive to the ground to achieve a particular play, such as when blocking the ball to prevent the opposing team from scoring. In such cases, the goalie typically lands on his or her elbows and forearms. Thus, it is important that the elbows and arms be adequately protected in order to avoid injury.
Some knee braces or supports are provided with a cut-out or hole for the kneecap or patella. These supports are usually made of a relatively thin, elastic material, such as neoprene rubber, that wraps tightly around the entire leg in the area of the knee to thus apply pressure and provide support to the knee and kneecap. Similar supports for the elbow are not provided with a hole or cut-out, but are formed of the same thin, elastic material that wraps tightly around the arm to supply pressure. While these devices may provide some protection, the material is too thin to provide sufficient protection from significant impact. In the case of knee supports, the kneecap typically projects a slight distance through the petallar opening so that it is exposed and subject to impact or abrasion.
Most of the prior art pads used to protect the elbow and forearms from impact are formed from a solid, continuous block or layer of padding material that is secured to the arm so that the elbow and forearm are covered. One of the problems with these prior art elbow pads is that they easily become dislocated and slide out of place. For purposes of comfort and ease of movement, the pads are not secured as tightly around the arm as are the elastic supports, such as the knee supports discussed above. These pads also tend to rub and chafe against the skin covering the elbow as the arm is flexed or bent. With continued usage, the prior art pads can eventually form blisters and abrasions on the skin.
What is therefore needed is an improved protective pad that can be worn on a person's arm to protect the elbow which absorbs shock and abrasion while remaining securely fixed in place.